Talk:Ghost (Marine)
Spartan-I He's probably a Spartan-I, don't you think? I mean, they're stronger, faster, and whatnot that normal humans, and... well, you know. Kinda hard to explain for me. Also note that he was listed MIA, and not KIA, even though his superiors obviously know that no such human would survive such a blast. It's the same thing with Spartan-IIs. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 15:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Well just because he's listed MIA doesn't actually mean he's a Spartan. He's listed MIA because no one knows what happened to him. So even though they know that he is most likely dead, he would be labled as MIA assumed KIA. To be KIA, someone has to be able to confirm his death, either by eyewitness, video recording, anything that shows that he is dead. Since they heve nothing to confirm his death, he is MIA.'CR8ZY-Ar@B"Dancin' on Glass."' 19:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, what I'm saying is that he's probably a Spartan-I, but about the MIA part, I'm suggesting that's where they got the tradition(and even law) of listing Spartan-IIs as MIA. I mean look: he uses the suit. It needs a final voice confirmation for the self-destruct sequence. Of course there's a no chance he could say the voice command from far away. And as you can see, the nuclear blast is quite observable. So I think they know he would've died. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 06:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Umm....no. The SPARTAN-II MIA protocol was specifically designed for use with SPARTAN-IIs after the program went public, to keep morale up. There was never any MIA protocol with SPARTAN-Is, mainly because there was no need; they were top-secret, so their deaths would hardly be a massive blow to public confidence like SPARTAN-IIs. Spartan 501 07:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Why is it that when we get a Marine that is able to fight back everyone thinks hes a Spartan-1?--Chairman Jack the Black 08:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Because 98% of the marines in-game die, and usually the only marines that are well-recognized in all media have something special about them. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7 09:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ugh, there is no proof whatsoever that he had ANYTHING to do with the ORION project. Useless and baseless speculation. SmokeSound off! 14:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Not every badass Marine is a Spartan! Also, he was probably MIA since no body or idenfication was found.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 16:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ghost is obviously dead. I think listing him as missing in action was just like a personal tribute by his commander to keep some thought of him alive. It wouldn't surprise me if Ghost was a Spartan-I, just because it would be an interesting twist. Perhaps Bngie needs to investigate this characters background further :) - Chris 15:15, May 31, 2010 (GMT) Spartans are navy men not marines. Ghost isn't probably the only who used that test suit. He's not spartan-I so get over it. this silly little argue is going no where. This was a movie not a game and besides the ODST members are badass and they're not spartans. Avery is a regular badass marine.-- 04:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Even though I have no issue with the conclusion you reached (Ghost ≠ S-I), I'm just going to poke a few holes in your argument. Sgt. Johnson was a SPARTAN-I. And I quote from the article on the ORION Project, "The ORION/SPARTAN-I Program was an all volunteer force composed of the best soldiers from the Marine Corps and Special Forces branches of the military…" So not all SPARTANs were Navy.